


dtf (desiring thorough fornication)

by AmyDancepantsPeralta



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Airline Mixup, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Leads to sharing hotel room, Peraltiago, Peraltiago Smut, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, its my Favourite Brand, you know how it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-07-27 07:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyDancepantsPeralta/pseuds/AmyDancepantsPeralta
Summary: To be fair, when her day had started out, Amy Santiago hadn’t had any intention of sleeping with Jake Peralta.He had, in fact, been a total stranger - merely the nameless man who’d sat next to her, on her late night (not quite red eye, but late enough) flight from San Fransisco to New York.  She hadn’t even realised his presence, save for a casual glance to her right when he sat down.Okay, maybe she observed how great his smile was.  But that’s nothing.(And okay, YES, she may have picked up on the fact that he had GREAT upper arms.  But that’s ALL, okay?)





	1. begin at the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So this little one-shot was inspired by a post on Tumblr about an airline mix-up that had ended up with two strangers being forced to share a hotel room with one bed. Naturally, my mind went to Peraltiago, and .... anyway, I hope you enjoy!

****

**DTF**

****

**(desiring thorough fornication)**

To be fair, when her day had started out, Amy Santiago hadn’t had any intention of sleeping with Jake Peralta.

He had, in fact, been a total stranger - merely the nameless man who’d sat next to her, on her late night (not quite red eye, but late enough) flight from San Fransisco to New York. She hadn’t even realised his presence, save for a casual glance to her right when he sat down. 

Okay, maybe she observed how great his smile was. But that’s nothing.

(_And okay, YES, she may have picked up on the fact that he had GREAT upper arms. But that’s ALL, okay?_)

But then, their plane had taxied out to the runway, and turned right back around again. She, amongst all the others on the flight, had sat and stared in shocked silence as the ground crew had eventually come back on board, announcing through the PA that ATC had declared it an AOG, which for Amy, led to WTF and IDK. 

She’d remained relatively quiet as everyone had shuffled off the plane, dejected nature palpable as they all grabbed their belongings and walked back up the aerobridge. Hadn’t even noticed, to be honest, that the same man had been beside her the entire time. 

And that, my friends, is when Amy’s day had stopped making sense.

She’d stood in the middle of the slowly emptying gate area, hands on her hips, blinking in confusion as a small man with slicked back hair named Charles told her _once again_ that there had been a clerical error. And that because the plane they were supposed to be taking to New York didn’t have any crew to fly it for another ten hours, the airline was putting everyone into hotels for the night - except in Amy’s case, she was sharing her room with someone named Jake Peralta, because this ‘clerical error’ had put the two of them down as a couple. With the added bonus information that the holiday season they were flying in meant that the hotel had literally zero other rooms on offer. 

She should have been grateful, she supposed, that the greasy-skinned man with foul body odour that she’d passed on the way out of the plane hadn’t had a surname that started with P, Q, R or S - thereby making him the victim of this clerical error. Nor the young woman with too-big hair that didn’t seem to understand the concept of putting her phone _down_ for just a few minutes. Instead, she’d been paired up with a relatively nice-looking guy; taller than her (not that it is much of a challenge), friendlier than her, and owner of that surprisingly contagious smile. 

He had been sitting at the edge of the gate, one leg crossed over the other, ankle resting against knee, when the gate agent Charles had called out his name, beckoning him to come over to where Amy stood. His eyebrows had raised in surprise when the situation was briefly explained to him, and as Charles was approached by another (angrier) disrupted passenger, he had turned towards Amy with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Well, I guess we’ve got ourselves a little bit of a situation here, huh?”

His relaxed response was admirable, if not a little frustrating, but Amy was _tired_, and all out of arguments. So when he’d shrugged again, gesturing towards the exit and suggesting that they just get to the hotel and see what they could fix there, she’d agreed with little hesitation.

He had certainly given everything he could to try and resolve the situation in the lobby. He’d spoken to about five different reception staff, four other passengers and even one doorman. But despite all his best efforts, one fact still remained the same - if Jake and Amy wanted a hotel room tonight, they were going to have to share a bed.

His eyes had lit up with a solution as they travelled in the elevator, breaking the awkward silence with the declaration that _it was simple, really_ \- double hotel beds are always just two singles pushed together, and they would just have to seperate the bases once they got to the room. A celebratory fist pump, followed by _I don’t know why nobody has suggested that - I am the smartest man alive!_

A grand plan, indeed - that had quickly fallen to pieces as they stood in the middle of the room, bedsheets strewn onto the floor around them, staring blankly at the very big mattress that sat attached to the very big mattress base. There was not a single in sight (apart of course, from the two people in the room).

He’d let out a frustrated groan at the sight, hands running through his hair as the exhaustion and irritation of the day seemed to hit him all at once, and in an instant Amy felt herself relax. She hadn’t been over-reacting: this was a terrible, awkward situation, and there was nothing they could do about it. 

The tail of a necktie had been sticking out of his pants pocket, and as Amy picked up the bedsheets and began remaking the bed, she’d asked him about it, desperate to know a little more about this mysterious stranger that she was about to share a room with.

He’d lifted up from the other side of the bed, tucking in the sheets dutifully with the ease of somebody who had been trained well from an early age. Told her that he had been in San Fransisco for work - that he was a detective for the 9-9 in Brooklyn, taking the late flight home after his conference ended so that he could be ready for work in the morning. All of which had been a pleasant surprise for Amy, quickly explaining that she was in the NYPD as well, and that she had just made Detective but hadn’t been given her new posting as yet. She had been in San Fransisco to celebrate her promotion with her family, and was incredibly eager to return to work in the morning and find out whether she could stay at her current 8-4, or if she would be transferring.

His eyes had shone brighter when she announced her new role, and with a devious wink he’d gestured towards the mini-bar, declaring that such great news needed a proper celebration. And Amy knew that she shouldn’t have done it - those little bottles of delicious liquor, as adorable as they were, cost the _earth_, and there was no way the airline was going to cover it. But it had been the longest day, and she was going to be sharing a bed with a complete stranger, and she deserved this, damnit. 

And the rest of it was a little bit of a blur … but here she was, crosslegged on a hotel bed, wearing a plaid shirt that wasn’t hers, while its owner sang tunelessly in the adjoining shower. 

She counts three condom wrappers on the beige carpet floor, and blushes at the memory. Her ability to be prepared for every scenario had never let her down, and today had been no exception. Turns out, even with his lax attitude, Jake had also been one to be prepared for such situations. And so. Yeah. Three condom wrappers.

Nothing about today had made sense. This wasn’t something that happened logically. And it made even less sense, how much she wanted to push open the door that wasn’t fully closed, throw off the shirt, and join him for round four. 

“Hey, Ames!” He called out from the bathroom. ‘_Amy_’ had turned into ‘_Ames_’ somewhere along the way during Round Two, and she found herself not minding in the slightest. “They’ve got the real fancy stuff in this bathroom! You’ve gotta smell this lotion, it literally smells like summer vacation.”

She laughs at the notion, but is also kind of intrigued at what he considers a summer vacation to smell like, so she pushes herself off the bed, feet padding against the soft carpet as she makes her way towards the bathroom. Briefly, she notices her panties are over near the base of the floor lamp, and makes a mental note to grab them later. 

He smiles at her as she walks in, skin still moist from the shower and glistening a little as the ceiling lights catch the droplets of water on his skin. The towel wrapped around his waist hangs low and she bites her bottom lip in temptation. She knows now what lay beneath that towel … and the four drinks in her system were _not_ helping. At all. 

Catching her eye he winks, offering her the bottle of lotion as his smile turns cheeky. He was right - it _did_ smell like summer vacation. Like warm nights and sandy feet, delicious cocktails and afternoon naps. She smiles up at him, leaning her waist against the bathroom counter as he watches her sniff the bottle again, eyes turning dark as they roam her body, taking in his plaid shirt she had only bothered to button in two places.

His hands reach for her, warm fingers gripping the bottom of her ass before lifting her onto the counter, and she lifts her head up to kiss him, already thirsty for another taste despite how much their tongues had already duelled throughout the night. 

It was the early hours of the morning, and sleep had become a forgotten second priority. And as both of their hands begin to roam each other’s bodies, Amy remembers the survey form the airline had given her just before leaving the airport - the one that she had initially been ready to fill with a careful mixture of scathing remarks and acknowledgements that safety is important but _so are clerical details_. 

His towel falls to the floor, followed shortly after by a plaid shirt, and her legs wrap around his waist. 

Maybe, she thinks, a little error now and then couldn’t really hurt.


	2. once more, with feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hand still hooked around the back of his neck strokes his skin softly, the tips of her fingers sending tiny little shockwaves through his body while they both come down from this incredible high. He wants to know more about her. Wants to hold her hand when they board the plane tomorrow, and call her up once he’s home and ask her out on a date. She feels like Sunday brunches and farmers markets; make out sessions in movie theatres and quiet evenings at home. The opinion he wanted to hear above all others, and the only laugh he would do anything to hear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so by request, here we have the second chapter of this so-called one shot! I hope you all enjoy. xx

****

**dtf**

****

**Chapter Two - once more, with feeling **

Jake Peralta has always considered himself to be a damn good detective. After years on the force, he had garnered a pretty strong skill at being able to pick out the lies from the truths - the thieves from the innocents. He could take any convoluted situation, wring out all the knots, and present the cold hard facts with relative ease.

So it made very little sense, as he stood in this hotel shower, that for the life of him he couldn’t explain how he’d ended up here. Here, being washing himself down after three incredible rounds of sex with easily the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen.

And okay, yes - he’s aware that it may not seem that impressive for a man to say that the sex was incredible (he can see the headlines now - ‘LOCAL MAN ENJOYS SEX. CITY IN CHAOS’). But there was something about her, something about the way they fit together, that just created a short-circuit in his brain and sent everything into total meltdown. 

It had been a bit of a spur-of-the-moment decision, as he had walked out of the conference that afternoon, to contact the airline and change his booking from yesterday morning to that evening. But his mind was full of new tactical information from what had been a surprisingly informative meeting of departments, and he was eager to return to the precinct and <s>show off</s> share the new information with his squad.

He had noticed her once he’d gotten onboard the aircraft - it was hard not to. Raven locks seemingly shinier than hair had any right to be, lips pursed in a determined line as she re-arranged the items in her carryon bag, methodically removing the flight-specific items that had been logically arranged to sit at the front of her bag. She had the kind of beauty that stopped you in your tracks, and as much as he was trying to play cool and _not_ stare at her like some Creepy McCreeperson, he’d be lying if he didn’t admit that his heart may have skipped one or two beats at the realisation that this beautiful woman was his seat mate for the flight home.

His mind had been too pre-occupied on finding the best way to start a conversation with her that he hadn’t noticed the aircraft taxiing out to the runway, and then turning back around again. And the disappointment in the eventual flight cancellation _definitely_ related more to not being able to spend the next five hours next to this beautiful woman than it did with the dissolution of his grand plans for returning to Brooklyn earlier than expected. As it turned out, and despite both of their best efforts, they managed to be stuck together in this room for one. 

He had never been one to lay out all his cards on the table. Over time, had instead built up several Cool Guy personas, all perfectly honed and ready to whip out to impress the next girl at a moment’s notice. But in the safety of this hotel room, with a woman who he’d quickly learned was called Amy, all of the different versions of him seemed to fall away, and he was just … Jake. 

Amy was unlike any woman he’d ever known before. And lord only knows, he’d come across some pretty interesting characters. But she was … _stunning._ Her smile, her laugh (_literal music to his ears_), the uncanny way she managed to get him opening up and talking about things that he hadn’t spoken out loud to anyone other than his mom for the longest of times. Over the clink of tiny bottles he talked about his job, his nana, his oldest friends …even his father, or lack thereof. 

You know. All the things you’d normally discuss with a stranger you’d been forced to share a hotel room with.

She was a cop like him, and loved the job almost as much as him. From the stories she told he could tell that she worked harder than most would ever be willing, and secretly he began to hope that her detective posting would be to a precinct closer to the 9-9.

Eventually talking led to silent stretches, and shy glances led to shameless staring, and he’s still not sure who started it but suddenly they were kissing. He’d seen enough movies and kissed enough strangers to know the difference between make-believe and reality, but hand on his heart he would swear that there were literal fireworks going off in his mind the moment her lips landed on his. 

He would have left it there, no questions asked. Obviously, things were already going better than he ever could have imagined. But then, there’s a little less clothing, and she’s climbing on top of him, and she feels so tight and everything is just .....

_Wow._

Somewhere amidst their second session Jake hears himself call her Ames. It hadn’t been intentional … something that just slipped out as a mixture of a moan and a call of reverence. Yet somehow it had felt so natural, so _right_, and her legs had tightened around his waist as the word died on his lips, and from that point on she was _Ames_. It’s another round (and a collective total of five orgasms, thank you very much) before they finally part, shaky legs moving him towards the shower before he’s tempted to go again.

Shutting off the water now, Jake runs one hand quickly through his hair, shaking off the excess water and reaching for a towel as he exits the ridiculously oversized shower. He’s smelling lotions and calling out to Amy something about summer vacations before his brain has a chance to catch up with his mouth, and an apology dies on his lips when she walks through the doorway, covered only in the plaid shirt that he himself had been wearing only a few hours ago. And just like that, he could feel blood start to rush to … places all over again.

Her eyes rake over his body, and for only the seventeenth time today, Jake says a silent thank you to the Gods of Airline Mixups for putting him in this situation. This image right here, of her messy post-sex hair, relaxed smile and two buttons doing a terrible job of concealing her breasts, may be (scratch that, _IS_) the sexiest thing he’s ever seen him his entire life. Honestly, he could die right now, and be totally content with this being the last thing he ever sees. (But, also - he’d really like to not die right now, because he has the strongest instinct that the two of them weren’t even close to being done.)

There’s definitely a tingle when her fingers brush against his, taking the offered bottle and holding to her nose while her brown eyes stare right into him. And it’s an impressive move, it really is, because approximately 9.28 seconds later, his hands are back on her body, roaming down to her spectacular butt and pulling her closer to him. 

There is a loud clatter as the lotion in her hand falls into the sink, instantly forgotten as her hands reach for his towel, one hand removing the material quickly as the other reached for his erection, running her fingers over his length. He moans into the kiss he’d just pulled her into, unbuttoning the useless buttons before throwing his shirt behind them, caring not for where it landed but rather what lay beneath and in front of him now. In one quick move, he lifts her until she’s perched on the edge of the granite. 

“I don’t have any more …”

“Hmmm?” Her wrists twists, and he has to think _real hard_ about high school trigonometry, because if she keeps going like that, he’s not going to last more than another minute.

“Condoms. I don’t ..” His right thumb skates around her nipple, feeling the peak harden before lavishing the same attention on the other. “I only had one left in my wallet. Do you …?”

She sighs against his lips, free hand moving upwards to the base of his neck and playing with his hair. If she did that forever, it would still not be enough. “Do you think you could pull out?”

“I mean, yeah.” He closes the distance between them with another kiss, tongue massaging hers briefly before pulling back slightly. “But, we don’t have to do anything if you’d rather …”

Her right hand moves quickly to grip the hairs on the back of his neck, and his dick clenches at the sensation. “Fuck me, Jake.”

He doesn’t need to be told twice.

Both of them let out a moan as he enters, Amy crossing her ankles against Jake’s lower back as she leans backwards, arms resting against the basin as they get into a rhythm. Her breasts bounce with the movement, and it’s a little captivating, but then she sighs out his name, and everything else is forgotten except how his name has never, ever sounded better.

He bends slightly, dropping kisses to her neck and chest as he grips the edge of the counter with one hand, the other reaching up to rub her clit slightly as she cries out, the sound bouncing off the bathroom tiles and spurring Jake on.

The heat lamp that bears down on them feels warm against his skin, tiny beads of sweat beginning to appear along the back of his neck as he thrusts harder into her, overcome with the sensation of her inner walls clenching around him as she shifts her hips ever more closer to him. His fingers dig into her butt, lifting her slightly until only the very edge of the counter is occupied, her thighs clenching as she tightens her grip around his waist, dipping her head into the crook of his shoulder as she cries out a repetitive yes.

She was close - he remembered this after their first time, and had listened for it during their third. The hitching of her breath, back arching towards him as each thrust pushes her closer, fingernails digging into skin as they scrape downwards, reaching for his ass and gripping tightly. He drops a kiss to her neck, whispering, “Come for me, Ames”, and it’s only a short moment before she does, mouth open in a silent scream, eyes slamming shut as the feeling overwhelms her.

The sensation of her body convulsing over his is overwhelming, and Jake struggles to maintain his thrusts as he chases his own release. He can feel his insides tighten as he lets out one final groan, pulling out and ejaculating onto the inside of her leg, reaching for a kiss that doesn’t last long, when both are struggling to catch their breath. With one hand still stroking down the side of her waist, he reaches for a hand towel with the other, running it under the tap for a brief second before returning to Amy, careful hands swiping gently over her area as he cleans up.

He’s wiping for a few seconds before he realises the sheer intimacy of what he is doing, and he looks up with a start, already feeling his face beginning to heat up in embarrassment. But she’s looking up at him with such a content look on her face, and for not the first time tonight (heck, not even the first time in the last _hour_), Jake begins to wonder if maybe there was a lot more here than just fucking great sex.

The hand still hooked around the back of his neck strokes his skin softly, the tips of her fingers sending tiny little shockwaves through his body while they both come down from this incredible high. He wants to know more about her. Wants to hold her hand when they board the plane tomorrow, and call her up once he’s home and ask her out on a date. She feels like Sunday brunches and farmers markets; make out sessions in movie theatres and quiet evenings at home. The opinion he wanted to hear above all others, and the only laugh he would do anything to hear. 

(And maybe he does need to book an appointment to get a head scan, because all of this is _clearly_ a sign of insanity - they’ve known each other for less than twelve hours. But it feels so _right_, and when she’s sitting there in front of him, looking at him the way she is, there’s a small part of him that begins to think that maybe she’s feeling it too.) 

She smiles at him, using her position to pull him closer to her, legs tightening around his waist again and sealing her lips against his a kiss so gentle he almost whimpers. 

Her breath is warm against his skin when she speaks, voice low as he rubs the tip of his nose against her bridge. “That was …”

He can feel his smile growing wider. “I know.”

Her fingers play along the edge of his hairline, eyes meeting his and holding his gaze as she bites her lip, clearly deciding whether she could say what was on her mind. And he’s not normally one to take the first leap forwards, but today feels different (_they_ feel different), and while she’s still chewing on her lower lip Jake clears his throat to speak.

“Listen … I know that tonight has gone a little differently than either of us had expected. But I have to say, that this has been the best night I’ve had in a long time. And I don’t know about you, but I would really, really like to see you again.”

She’s silent for a moment, and he’s certain that they can hear his heart pounding all the way down at hotel reception. And then she smiles, that disarming smile that knocked him sideways the first time he saw it, and he can feel his nerves falling away. 

“I’d really like that.” Her voice is soft, a shy blush creeping onto her cheeks. Briefly, he wonders if this is what floating on a cloud actually felt like. “But first, I think it might be a great idea if we used that giant hotel bed to … you know, sleep.”

He laughs, gripping her waist gently as he helps her off the counter, swooping down to collect his towel and shirt from the floor before following Amy out. For the first time in a long time, he genuinely couldn’t wait to see what the future would bring.

(And when he receives a text message only 24hours later, announcing her new appointment to the 99th precinct, his heart _may_ have skipped another little beat.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/kudos/general good vibes do amazing things, and are always welcome here if you feel comfortable doing so! I love to hear what you think, so please drop a line if you'd like to!
> 
> As always you can find me on Tumblr @amydancepants-peralta. 💃🏻


	3. I'm off the deep end, watch as I dive in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You should tell him! Jump in, feet first!”
> 
> Widening her eyes, Amy recoils. “I can’t tell him! Not yet, anyway.”
> 
> “And why on earth not?”
> 
> “Uhhh …. He’s a guy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm really very sorry that this update was so long after the last chapter, but I was truly in StucksVille on this one. But (hopefully) this makes up for the wait!

## dtf

**i’m off the deep end, watch as i dive in**

“Alright Ames, the suspense is killing me. You’ve gotta tell me why you’re grinning so much.”

Dipping her head down to hide the blush that has overtaken her face, Amy picks up the creamer to add it to her coffee, watching the light blend with the dark as she stirred. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Her best friend scoffs from across the table, loud enough to make the couple across from them turn their heads in curiosity. Amy throws Kylie a look of warning, taking a sip of her coffee and waiting until their privacy has returned before setting the cup down.

“Okay, so maybe that was a little loud. But I haven’t seen you in like …. Seven weeks. And you literally haven’t stopped smiling since you walked into this cafe. _Nobody_ likes banana bread that much.”

Shrugging her shoulders in a terrible attempt at nonchalance, Amy mumbles “Maybe I’m just happy to be finally catching up with my best and dearest friend?”

The blonde smiles, rolling her eyes quickly. “That’s a really sweet notion, and a pathetic attempt at distraction. Come on. _Dish_.”

“There’s nothing to -” another hard stare. “Okay, fine. I met someone.”

Kylie does a tiny clap in victory, letting out a tiny giggle when Amy’s face flushes again. “I knew it! Tell me more. Tell me _everything_!”

Folding her arms until both elbows are resting on the table, Amy leans forward and begins to tell the story of how she and Jake met. From the airline mixup, to the ridiculously good hotel room they’d ended up in, and how very little sleep they’d gotten that night.

“Amy Santiago, you slept with a guy you had only just met? You little minx!”

Her brows furrow, and she gives her friend a tiny smile, momentarily confused by the title _minx_. She never would have thought herself to be considered a seductress, but then her mind flashes back to the look on Jake’s face as she stood at the foot of his bed last night, and admittedly she concedes. It was strange, she thought, how differently things were turning out. As a Santiago, she had been born into a world of rules and order, finding comfort in the familiar regulations she would set - all of which she rarely considered changing. But one cancelled flight, and one incredible smile, and everything she thought to be safe no longer seemed appealing. 

By the time their plane had finally landed in New York, a good twenty hours after it was scheduled to, the two of them had decided on all sorts of plans. Numbers had been exchanged (as well as a few sweet kisses, much to the chagrin of the woman in the seat next to them), and promises to call or text or email or FaceTime or whatever were made as they hustled themselves into seperate cabs. 

She’d had a brief moment of panic in the car on her way back from the airport, mind flashing over the events of the past 24 hours. Amy was not the type of person to sleep with somebody she’d literally only just met. And she _definitely_ wasn’t the type to not even use a condom for the last two times (because they’d absolutely had another round when they’d woken up in each other’s arms the following morning). Pulling out was an alternative, but a risky one at best, and she knew that - she knew _better_. 

But then she’d headed straight into a meeting with her superiors, and they’d told her of her new precinct - the 9-9, aka Jake’s stomping ground - and her feet had barely been outside One Police Plaza for thirty seconds before she was texting him, her smile growing wider with every vibration of her cell phone. 

He’d taken her out for celebratory pizza that very night, followed by a heavy make-out session in the back of a cab before heading back to her place, and her well-stocked-with-birth-control bathroom. And from that night on, they were Jake and Amy. 

Looking up from her coffee, Amy looks over at Kylie and realises that she’d fallen into silence. “I know, I know. This isn’t like me, at all.”

Kylie raises her eyebrows, throwing her a bright grin. “True, but I think that’s the best part of all of this! Amy Santiago, finally meeting a guy that makes her want to colour outside of the lines! This is a major upgrade from that Tedford guy you used to see.”

“Teddy. His name was Teddy.” Amy suppresses the memory of endless conversations about pilsners at the vocalisation of her ex-boyfriends name.

“Right, that’s what I said. Anyway. This Jake guy. What’s his deal? Where does he work?”

Breaking off a piece of her bread, Amy grimaces slightly, responding as she shoves the piece in her mouth. All of this talking had worked up her appetite. “He’s a detective, like me. Works at the nine-nine, actually.”

“Ohhh so it’s an office romance now! Man, this just keeps getting better! Does everybody know?”

Dusting off the crumbs, Amy hangs her head slightly, slapping a hand over her forehead. “They didn’t, until recently.”

“Oh god. What happened?”

Squeezing her eyes shut, Amy wrinkles her nose slightly before letting out a deep breath. “Okay. So I was newly promoted, and a new transfer to boot, and I didn’t want everyone to just disregard me as Jake’s girlfriend straight away.”

“Fair enough.”

“And it was going really well. I mean, _nobody_ knew. We worked _so_ hard at keeping things at a professional distance, referring to each other by surname only, only taking cases together when the C.O. called for it … the works.”

“Skip to the good part!”

“Okay, okay! _Jeez_. So, last week. Rosa gets a tip that there’s a nightclub that’s running as a front for a money laundering ring, and a few of us get pulled in to work undercover. Jake and I were to be on the dance floor keeping a lookout in the crowd, and Boyle was over at a table, covering the exit. Rosa was going to try and get into the back office and catch them in the act.”

“Oh god, you guys had sex in the restrooms, didn’t you?”

“_Kylie!_ No. Those stalls are disgusting, and quite possibly the least sexiest place I can think of.”

“Well, _something_ went down. I can tell by the way you’re blushing.”

Amy leans back in her chair, hand reaching out to fiddle with the teaspoon to the side of her plate. “Look. It was a dark club, with these little red and blue lights flashing on us every now and then, and nearly every person around us had coupled up. So we followed suit, to look a little less like cops. But then the music got _real_ loud, and Jake was behind me, holding me close to him; and it felt so good to have him so near, and our hands were _everywhere_. We really didn’t think anybody would be able to see us, so we just kinda went with it. Honestly, if Rosa hadn’t come through on the comms and called for backup, there’s no telling where we would have ended up.”

Kylie raises one eyebrow, regarding Amy carefully. “You really are a minx. Okay, so how did they figure you guys out?” 

She sighs. “The next day, Boyle calls us into the briefing room to show us the surveillance tapes from the night before. Said he’d pulled them just in case there were any smoking guns we’d missed.”

Her friend’s jaw drops open. “ …. the surveillance tapes that covered the dance floor included?”

Amy nods. “So there we were, in the briefing room, turning a brand new shade of red and genuinely hoping that the floor below us would open up and swallow us whole.”

Kylie lets out a soft snort, looking away slightly when Amy glares at her. “Sorry. Not funny. So you were busted?”

“Totally busted. The video showed us basically dry humping each other. It was _mortifying_.”

“And what did everyone do?”

“To be honest, Boyle just looked overjoyed. He’s had this strange fascination with us ever since my first day at the precinct, and he was part of the reason we tried to keep things a secret. So when the tapes finished, I thought he was going to combust. And Rosa? In true Rosa fashion, she stood up as though she was going to leave, then turned to us and told us that we _obviously have the hots for each other_, and that _Jake and I should go bone. Tonight._”

“Oh, sure. Totally what I would expect a colleague to say.”

“She’s never been backwards about coming forwards. It’s an admirable trait, really. Anyway, before I can say anything else, Jake pipes up and admits that we’ve already been .. ya know.”

“Boning?”

She rolls her eyes. “Yes. And truly, I’m surprised you didn’t hear Boyle’s squeal of glee at your office downtown. By the end of the day, _everybody_ knew.”

Mirroring Amy, Kylie rests against the back of her chair, picking up her phone quickly to reject an incoming call and letting it drop back down. “So you’re like the hot goss of the nine-nine, now?”

Amy takes another sip of her coffee, the fatigue of another late night beginning to set in. “Kind of. Luckily for us, Boyle turned up for work the next day in this truly odd combo of a beige button down with a purple tie. And the precinct just decided to call him Mr Grapes for the rest of the week. After that, the news of Jake and I seemed to fade into the background.” She blushes as the memory of the sound kiss that he gave her at the coffee station the previous morning, to prove the lack of interest in the bullpen, flooded her mind. He had been right, of course. Nobody cared. 

(Except for Boyle, but they were doing their best to pretend that wasn’t a thing.)

Kylie gives her a bright smile. “Then all’s well that ends well, right?” She gives her friend a non-committal shrug in reply, and the blonde continues. “I mean, obviously you love him.”

Amy shakes her head quickly. “We’ve known each other for six weeks, Kylie. It would be sheer insanity for me to already be in love with him. And besides, I wouldn’t even - ” she glances up, catching the intense stare her friend is _so good_ at giving and stops. “Okay, yes. I love him. It’s ridiculous, because it hasn’t even been two months yet, but I totally love him. I’d never expected to fall this quickly. But he’s everything I never knew I always wanted.”

She claps her hands again in glee, laughing when Amy doesn’t immediately accept the applause. “Oh, Amy. I know all of this sounds incredibly crazy, and to be fair I haven’t even met him, but it’s obvious that he makes you happy. Why should you conform to the notion of a perfect timeline, when the universe has dropped this in your lap? You should tell him! Jump in, feet first!”

Widening her eyes, Amy recoils. “I can’t tell him! Not yet, anyway.”

“And why on earth not?”

“Uhhh …. He’s a guy?” Kylie shakes her head at the answer, and Amy persists. “I don’t want to scare him off. He’s amazing. I can’t risk anything that might make me lose him. I’ve just got to wait a little longer.”

The phone to her right buzzes again, and Kylie picks it up, narrowing her eyes at the caller ID. “Look, I’ve gotta go. My boss is having a meltdown over god only knows what. But before I go, I’m just going to say it one last time - tell him. Tell him you love him.”

Amy throws her head back, gazing at the ceiling for a moment before coming back to her friend. “Why are you so persistent about this?”

Slinging her purse over her shoulder, Kylie leaves her portion of the bill on the table and looks over at Amy. “Because he loves you too, Amy. He’d be foolish not to.”

The conversation from earlier in the day is still playing on Amy’s mind, and she lets out a heavy sigh as she looks out the car window, head resting against the doorframe as the length of the evening begins to take its toll. The man sitting next to her looks up from the case file in his lap, giving her a sympathetic smile when he notices her exhaustion. “Long night, huh?” She nods, and Jake’s hand reaches out to rest on her thigh, rubbing a gentle soothing pattern along her leg. Her left hand comes to rest on top of his, sending a silent thank you with a squeeze of their fingers. 

His thumb runs along her knuckles in a repetitive soothing motion that had quickly become her favourite since the first time he’d done it on the flight home. It had indeed been a long night. For the past three weeks the two of them had been chasing crumbs thrown to them by informants, often working past their shift, desperate to track down their perp. The lead they had followed tonight (and the reason for their current stakeout) was a stretch even in the best of circumstances. Unless something showed up soon, it would turn out to be completely fruitless.

She lets go of Jake’s hand to rub her eyes, careful not to irritate her contacts as she tries to get the blood flowing again. This case was starting to take its toll on her - she could feel it in the tightness of her shoulders - and she had been so desperate for tonight to result in some type of new information. His hand stays on her leg, moving towards her knee as his thumb traces over the edge, all movements absentminded as his eyes scour over the case file for the eighty-seventh time. 

Taking advantage of the moment, Amy studies Jake’s appearance, watching as he tries to read between the lines of the notes he has long since memorised. If somebody had told her that she would meet the love of her life through a shared hotel room, she would have called them straight up insane. But that was the thing about the two of them that had slowly become her favourite detail. What they had together seemed to defy all logic, instead falling prey to some kind of magnetic pull that neither of them had any desire to deny. And even though it had only been six weeks, she genuinely couldn’t imagine a future that didn’t have Jake in it. 

“There has to be something we’ve overlooked,” Jake mutters, free hand flipping over the page and scowling as the same statements appeared once again.

Pushing her right foot against the top left corner of the footwell, Amy stretches her legs as best as she can within the confined space, shaking as her muscles tighten and release. A yawn escapes involuntarily, and Jake looks over at her with a grin. “When I get home tonight, I am having the _longest_ bath,” she declares. “With bubbles and everything.”

His smile grows wider, and her heart expands with it. “That sounds kinda nice. Is there room in your tub for two, you think?”

Her teeth sink into her lower lip. “Perhaps … if you play your cards right.”

He laughs, that soft chuckle she only hears when it’s the two of them, and turns his attention back to the case file, hand moving back up to her thigh and resting there. Amy sighs at the simplicity of it all, looking out over the street in front of them and making a mental note that - _still_ \- nothing has moved an inch since they’d first parked Jake’s car several hours ago. 

The hand that had been resting against her thigh begins to move inward, its touch feeling increasingly intimate as it slowly makes its way higher. Amy glances at him out of the corner of her eye, holding back a smile as she watches him study the file still open on his lap. 

“Whatcha doin there, Detective?” 

He looks up from his case file, briefly glancing in her direction before dropping his head back down to the notes. “Just reading through some witness statements”. His fingers brush against the inseam of her pantsuit, moving higher still. 

“You sure that’s all your doing, Peralta?”

He grins, looking up from the paperwork again. Pausing to look her over, Jake bites his lip before leaning forward slightly, stilling his hand. “So …I’m not sure if you’ve met her, _Detective Santiago_, but I have this amazing girlfriend. This whip-smart, kick ass, gorgeous, _sexy as hell_ girlfriend. And at the moment, she’s a little stressed out about a case she’s working on.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. See there’s this guy Tommy, who has started pushing this drug called Utopia all over the streets of Brooklyn. And it’s toxic as hell … the ER has had seven OD cases in the last 72 hours. So we’ve been chasing lead after lead, reading through so many witness statements that the words have literally begun to blur. But.” He winks, giving her a cheeky smile. “I’ll let you in on a little secret.”

“Go on.”

“This woman, my _girlfriend_, if I haven’t told you already … she’s an incredible detective. The best in the biz. After me, of course.” She blushes, rolling her eyes with a tiny smile. The pride in his voice is endlessly endearing. “And if there’s anybody that can take this guy down, it’s her.”

Her eyes grow soft. “Sounds like your girlfriend might have an equally amazing boyfriend.”

“Oh, she does.” His hand slides just that little bit further, resting against her crotch and pushing against the fabric slightly. “But this whole thing is stressing her out. And, well, I just think that maybe she needs a little relief from all that stress.”

He pushes a little harder. “Jake … we sh- we shouldn’t …”

His eyes stay trained on the street in front of them, folder of paperwork falling from his lap as he shifts, free hand leaning against the frame of the window. “It’s _fine_, Ames. This stakeout has been a hit and miss. There is literally nobody around. Tumbleweeds aren’t even interested in this place. And we’re technically off the clock in like …” he glances quickly at the clock on the dash. “_Seventeen_ minutes. Let go, babe. I’ve got this covered.”

She knows that this is _completely_ against the rules. And the Amy Santiago who graduated first in her class from the academy, and memorised the code of conduct manual purely for fun, was somewhere inside her, internally screaming for order. 

But there was another part of her, with a surprisingly stronger voice, that knew just how _good_ his hand felt against her crotch, and only wanted him to continue so that she could feel _more._

She raises her right hand, twisting her wrist to read the watch face in the same manner she has watched her mentor Holt do ever since her transfer. Her eyebrows furrow slightly as she studies the hands, eyes flitting over at Jake before checking the time once again. There wasn’t seventeen minutes left at all. In fact, their shift had ended close to half an hour ago. Shockingly, the dashboard clock on his beat-up car was completely wrong. She opens her mouth to tell him this, and then his knuckle rubs against her _there_, and all she releases is a moan.

He pauses, and she looks over at him. “If you want me to stop, just tell me.”

Her eyes blink lazily, head beginning to grow cloudy when he resumes the movement. It’s gentle, almost reverent, and enough to make her breath come out in tight little bursts. Maybe, she reasons, it wouldn’t be so bad to get some release before the drive home. And _technically_, they were now off the clock.

“Do you want me to stop, Amy?”

Sinking lower into the seat, she leans against the headrest, shaking her head and letting out a soft sigh as her legs fall open just a little wider. Beside her, Jake begins to smile.

“That’s it. Just go ahead and feel good, babe.”

_Babe_. Still a new name to her, but not-so-secretly her favourite. 

She had been standing in the aisle of a bodega near Jake’s apartment, both of them on their way back to his after dinner, aka Official Date Number Four (not to be confused with the numerous _un_official dates, aka movie/make-out nights at either of their apartments) when it happened. They had been craving something sweet, and as Jake surveyed the options through the glass door, he’d called out - “What are you feeling like, babe? Choc chip cookie dough, or salted caramel?” only to freeze a millisecond later as the realisation of what he’d just said hit him.

Her teeth had bitten into her lower lip in a terrible attempt to hide her beaming smile, crossing the aisle from her position near the popcorn until she was right in front of him. “Babe?” she’d whispered, shifting her hands along his chest until they linked at the back of his neck.

His face was beet red, but he nodded regardless. “Yeah. Babe.” He mumbled.

She pulled him in for a gentle kiss, lingering against his lips as she soaked in the feeling of his skin against hers. “You pick, babe.”

And just like that, they were babe.

(For what it’s worth, she chose salted caramel.)

(She licked it off his body later that evening.)

(It was _delicious_.)

He presses a little harder, and she gasps, left hand thrusting across the console and grasping blindly for his shirt, fingers gripping onto buttons and tightening as things start to get overwhelming. A tiny moan escapes her as she shifts her hips, moving her pelvis forward slightly as her booted right foot pushes against the edge of the footwell, the confines of the car refusing to allow her the chance to open her legs wider.

Her fingernails dig harder into his shirt, and he lets out a soft groan.

“You’re making it real hard for me to keep my eyes on the road, Ames.”

“Jake,” she moans, lifting her hips up of the seat, reaching for her button and zipper and yanking them both away, gripping his hand and pulling him to where she needs him the most. He lets out a soft gasp as his fingers make contact with her moist underwear, deftly shifting the fabric aside and toying with her folds before finding that magical spot on her clit. “God, babe. So wet.”

She nods, letting out a moan as his thumb begins doing that circular pattern he had learned very early on to be a guarantee on making her scream. Lifting her hips higher again, Amy braces her arm against the rolled up window, gripping onto the handle attached to the roof, affording Jake the space to twist his wrist and slide a finger inside. 

Once, late at night in the relative safety of his dark bedroom, Jake had told her that it had always been his instinct to hide himself away from everyone else - to create the personality that he thought they’d want to see and use that as his shield from ever being hurt. Then he had reached across the tiny gap between them, linking his fingers with hers, and told Amy that with her, he didn’t feel like he needed to. That even though it terrified him, when they were together he could feel his defences falling away. He had punctuated it all with a kiss, an obvious attempt to lighten the mood, and she’d pulled him closer, taking the opportunity to show him just how much he had come to mean to her. That with him, Amy also felt safe - as though everything else just simply faded away. 

And that’s how she felt right now, hovering oh so close to the edge as his fingers moved quickly against her. Her eyes squeeze shut, desperate to concentrate on the feeling of Jake’s fingers thrusting inside her, knowing that they really needed to be quick because even though the street was quiet, they were still visible, and a stranger could turn up at any given moment. 

Her elbow raps against the hard glass of the window and it should hurt, but she’s far too distracted as she reaches down to grip Jake’s arm, hand resting in the crook and thumbing against the rolled up material of his shirt sleeves while she shifts her hips again, back arching forwards, breath hitching in her throat as the sensations prove to be too overwhelming. She comes with a sharp cry, the sound thankfully contained by the car, and her lungs fight to regulate as she comes down from the high, toes tingling as the last of it begins to fade and she feels Jake remove his hand. 

He smiles at her from his position in the driver’s seat, and the words _I love you_ jam their way into her throat. She grabs onto his collar instead, pulling him for a kiss that shows her gratitude. Desperate to take it further, but knowing that her apartment - and more importantly, her _bed_ \- was only a short drive away. She ends the kiss with a smack of their lips, keeping him close by resting his forehead against hers. “Take me home, Jake.”

He’s quick to turn the ignition, shifting the car into gear and letting out a groan when she lets her left hand rest in his lap, fingers grazing gently over the prominent bulge that had grown in his jeans. Gripping her wrist in warning with his free hand, she throws him a devilish grin before letting up the pressure. The drive to her home is 23 minutes, but he does it in 18, and they run up the stairs giggling like lovesick teenagers, which to be fair, they kind of were. 

She pulls eagerly at his arm as she unlocks her front door, tugging him into her apartment and pulling him in for another kiss. His thumb traces along the edge of her face and he drops a quick kiss to her lips before reaching for her jacket, swivelling in place and heading for the coat hooks by her door before doing the same with his own. 

And then, without warning - “I love you.”

Amy’s hand claps over her mouth, eyes turning into saucers and face turning impossibly pale as she realises what she just said. Her mind, frantically searching for a rewind button, is too busy panicking to notice the relief on Jake’s face when he turns back around.

“Oh my god, this whole time I thought I was going to be the one to let that cat out of the bag.”

She knits her eyebrows, watching him carefully as he moves towards her. Hand still over her mouth, not yet trusting what might come out next.

“I’ve been trying not to say it for the _longest time_.” His gentle hand moves up, prying her fingers away one by one until they were hanging down by their side, intertwined with his. “But I was terrified, because this has all been a little bit crazy, and part of me thought that I might scare you away or something.”

Amy shakes her head at that, reason finally starting to restore in her mind. She knows. She already knows, that there wasn’t anything he could do or say that would scare her away. That Jake was _it_ for her. She already knows. 

“I love you, Ames. I really do. I probably wouldn’t have lasted the night without telling you. And I know that all of this has been a crazy turn of events, but I’ve never known anything to feel so right as it does when I’m with you.”

She pulls him in for a kiss, whispering words of love each time they broke away to catch their breath, arms wrapped around each other so tight it was hard to tell where one ended and the other began. 

It didn’t make sense, but nothing between them had ever started out as sense, and so together they dove right in. Head first, into Jake and Amy - dating, then living together, a shiny ring following not long after. 

Their friends laugh at their wedding a year later as a watered down version of how they met is told to the crowd, Jake’s speech finishing with a steadfast promise that he’ll never take another flight without her, saving himself from the danger of another ‘clerical error’. 

Amy laughs up at her husband, blushing at the slight twinkle in his eye that held secret to the rest of the events that happened that night. Her life was so different from what she had once expected it to be, but a total lack of sense had turned out to make everything utterly perfect. And she wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo ... anyone keen to play their luck with an airline mishap? *raises hand*
> 
> I'd _love_ to know what you think, so feel free to leave comments//kudos. You guys are the best I could ever ask for, and it was only from re-reading your comments that I was able to fight past the writers block and put this together! I can never thank you enough ❤️
> 
> My Tumblr inbox is always open - find me @amydancepants-peralta. 🍷🍷🍷💃🏻

**Author's Note:**

> So - thoughts? I'm not opposed to a smutty second chapter, if there was enough interest? 
> 
> Any comments/kudos that you want to leave behind are forever welcome in my kingdom! I love to hear/see what you think 😍
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr - I'm @amydancepants-peralta and my inbox is always open! 😃


End file.
